kick_assfandomcom-20200213-history
Hit-Girl (Chloë Grace Moretz)
Mindy Macready is the daughter of Damon Macready and is the crime-fighting superhero Hit-Girl. She is the deuteragonist of Kick-Ass and Kick-Ass 2. Biography ''Kick-Ass Mindy Macready is a young girl whose father, a famous NYPD officer, was framed for drug dealing by mob kingpin Frank D'Amico after rejecting the gangster's offer to work for him, and was imprisoned for five years before she was born. Her grief-stricken mother, pregnant with Mindy at the time, committed suicide, but before she died, doctors managed to save Mindy. She was adopted by sergeant Marcus Williams, her father's former partner. After Damon's release from prison, he was given custody of Mindy. He trained her in the martial arts and taught her how to use various forms of weaponry, including guns, knives, spears, and grenades, as well as teaching her how to take a bullet to the chest by wearing a bulletproof vest. As the deadly father-daughter crime-fighting duo Big Daddy and Hit-Girl, they set out to avenge Mindy's mother and Damon's frame by tracking down and killing Frank D'Amico's henchmen and drug dealers one by one until reaching D'Amico himself. When another viglante named Kick-Ass gains extensive media attention, Mindy is impressed by his courage. She first encounters Kick-Ass when she saves him from a petty drug dealer named Rasul and his thugs. After discovering his true identity as Dave Lizewski, she and Big Daddy visit him at his home after re-routing his IP address. They see potential in him as a crime-fighter, and stay in contact with him should he ever need their assistance. The latest superhero Red Mist, who in reality is the son of Frank D'Amico, tricks Kick-Ass into taking him to meet Big Daddy and Hit-Girl at one of their safehouses. Hit-Girl is viciously gunned down by the traitor, falling out of a window, and both Big Daddy and Kick-Ass are taken captive by Frank D'Amico's goons. Hit-Girl survives the attack due to wearing a bulletproof vest, and takes pursuit of the goons in the Mist Mobile. Her father and Kick-Ass are bound to chairs and brutally beaten on national television and later the internet. Before the goons can finish them, Hit-Girl appears, shoots out the lights and, wearing night vision goggles, takes out the goons, but not before one of them sets her father on fire. A heartbroken Mindy and a fatally burned Damon express their love for one another before he succumbs to his burns. She then releases Kick-Ass and the two escape in the Mist Mobile. Hit-Girl is initially angry with Kick-Ass for his unwitting role in her father's death, but after deciding to finish what she and her father started; to bring down Frank D'Amico's organization, she wants Kick-Ass to help her, giving him the choice to either live with the guilt of inadvertently causing the death of her father, or redeem himself by helping her defeat D'Amico. Kick-Ass joins forces with Hit-Girl, who gives him instructions on how to use a jet pack. Mindy gains access to D'Amico's headquarters by disguising herself as a lost school girl. She promptly kills the guards and returns to her Hit-Girl guise. After engaging and killing most of the henchmen, she runs out of ammo and is forced to take cover. Just as D'Amico's largest goon, Stu, is about to kill Hit-Girl with the bazooka that he stole from Big Daddy's safehouse, Kick-Ass arrives on the jet pack and kills Stu and the remaining thugs with gattling guns. Kick-Ass and Hit-Girl then confront Red Mist and Frank D'Amico himself. While Kick-Ass and Red Mist fight in the training room, Hit-Girl faces the man responsible for her parent's death in his office. During an intense duel of martial arts, Hit-Girl is ultimately overpowered and incapacitated. D'Amico picks up his gun and is about to shoot her, but Kick-Ass recovers from his brawl with Red Mist and saves her life by blasting D'Amico out of the building with Big Daddy's bazooka, while a barely conscious Hit-Girl looks on in satisfaction, as her parents are finally avenged. The duo escape the headquarters on the jet pack, and Hit-Girl thanks Kick-Ass for his help. They reveal their true identities to one another and shake hands in friendship. Mindy and Dave retire from crime-fighting, and Mindy moves in with Marcus, who enrolls her at the same school as Dave, the first school that she has ever attended. On her first day, she is approached by two bullies who try to steal her lunch money, but she easily beats them up. Kick-Ass 2 ''To be added. Character traits Mindy Macready's personality stems largely from her training at the hands of her father Damon. Their relationship greatly influenced her foul-mouthed demeanor. Mindy is very knowledgeable and deceptive in many ways. This encompasses knowledge of guns, knives, spears, grenades, martial arts, and tactical manuevers. Mindy shares a warm and loving bond with her father, evident throughout Kick-Ass, and likes teasing in a friendly manner. She exhibits a playful personality and behaviour, both as Hit-Girl, and as herself. As Hit-Girl, she has a sarcastic demeanor. She respects Kick-Ass for his bravery, and is disappointed to learn that he is considering giving up crime-fighting due to his inexperience because she believes that he has potential as a superhero. Like her father, Mindy has a seething hatred of Frank D'Amico for framing her father and driving her mother to suicide. After her father is killed by D'Amico's henchmen, she vows to bring down the crimelord's organization and avenge her parents. Initially, Mindy feels some resentment towards Dave for unintentionally leading Daeon to his death through Red Mist's plotted betrayal. However, this resentment is is quickly lifted when Kick-Ass helps her, and saves her life after she is almost killed by D'Amico in a brutal fight. Mindy thanks Kick-Ass for saving her life, and warmly expresses her belief that her father would have been proud of both of them. After Kick-Ass tells her his real name; Dave Lizewski, Mindy in turn removes her purple wig and eye mask, and reveals her own real name. The two then shake hands, becoming friends. Equipment Costume Weapons *Balisong knives *MP5k (she never used it in the movie) Motorcycle *More to be added... Relationships *Damon Macready - Father. *Dave Lizewski - Ally and friend love interest '''(<